


Admiration - Eyeless Jack x Reader

by soundoutz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Horror, F/M, Roses, someone likes you!! :], this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundoutz/pseuds/soundoutz
Summary: Jack thinks you're delicate.





	Admiration - Eyeless Jack x Reader

"You have got to be kidding me." you groan into your best friend's shoulder as you stare at the box before you. "I'm getting so sick of this!"

"Relax, [Y/N], at least this isn't the first time this has happened." your friend said slowly, awkwardly placing a hand on your shoulder as if to comfort you, although it didn't really work. 

Pulling away, you sigh angrily and grab the box from off of your porch step, gingerly opening it to find yet another rose. It was a single rose, dyed a dazzling blue, and it still had its thorns on it. It had been set in a huge cardboard box, so huge it made you struggle with holding it, and the rose had been set gently in the top left corner. You turn around and close the door with your foot, walking up the stairs to your room. Your friend followed behind quietly, tripping over the first step. 

When you got to your bedroom, you opened up your closet and took the rose out of the box, setting it in a vase full of water. You discarded the box in your closet and closed the door right as your friend made it to your room.

"[Y/N], why are you-?"

"This is making me insane!" you joked, pretending to rip out your hair. You set the vase on your desk, and the two of you stepped back, looking at the many vases that were already there. You both counted the vases, and your friend groaned, falling backwards onto your bed. 

"I can only imagine." she huffed, her breath sending her bangs upward. "I'm nearly jealous."

" _Nearly._ " you snap, mimicking your friend's movements and falling onto the bed. "It's gotten out of hand." you sigh, running a hand through your hair.

"Please." your friend rolled her eyes, sitting up, "It got out of hand at Rose #48. Why haven't you asked anyone at school yet?"

Groaning, you tilt your head to the side, glaring daggers at the girl, who flinched a bit. "Piper, I _have._ I've been asking about it since the first rose a month ago."

Piper sighed, looking defeated, and rolled her green eyes behind thick glasses. "I guess." she glanced at the clock and huffed again. "Mom's gonna kill me if I stay here any longer. Sorry [Y/N]." she looked outside at the moon that had risen high in the sky and nodded to herself. "I gotta go." you nod as she stands up and grabs her things, including her backpack since the two of you had run towards your house right after school. 

The two of you had known each other only for a couple of years, yet you were incredibly close. There was still some awkward parts between you two where you didn't know what to do with each other, but you struggled to make things less tense, yet it had worsened when you received the first rose from your secret admirer.

Yes, you, [Y/N L/N], who had social anxiety for three years straight and never talked to anyone off the internet except Piper, had a secret admirer. At first, you thought it was cute, how they would send you little flowers, sometimes turning into small bouquets that you can tell they made themselves, but then they started sending actual roses, and it got a little more serious and creepy.

The roses, at the start, were just red, but then the tips would be dyed blue, and then eventually the whole flower was a blue the colour of the ocean. It annoyed you because every day you knew that sometime that night there would be a parcel at your door, but it also creeped you out, since you had no idea who this person was, and you had asked literally everyone in your school.

So far, there had been 81 roses total, and 90 things in all, counting the bouquets that had died weeks ago.

You shivered, chilled to the bone, as Piper slammed the door to your house, leaving you officially alone. Sitting up, you left your room and began to shut off the lights to your house, grabbing your computer from the living room as you went. 

Your mom had passed away when you were five, leaving you and your father, who always was on business trips in order to earn money for the house. Therefore, you had the house to yourself for the whole year, excluding the few days that your father was home to give you money and food.

_Does he even care about me anymore...?_

Rolling your eyes, you throw your laptop under your arm and head back to your bedroom, where you begin to head to bed, not really caring at the moment that it was still 8:09 p.m. After dressing into a (f/c) tank top and grey shorts, you hop under your covers and turn on your computer, eager to watch videos, respond to messages, and check the internet in general.

Deciding to get the boring stuff over first, you go to a news website that took place in the center of your city. Since you were the only person in your household, you had to, obviously, check if the weather was okay before you did something grand outside, or if you were to hang out with Piper again. 

Huffing, your breath blew your bangs away from your face as you saw a red stripe across the screen with a warning sign on it. Hesitant, you click on it, and begin to skim the article it leads you to. 

_A man suspected of murdering tens of children and adults alike.... removing kidneys and organs..... the man seems to be about in his early twenties, and wears all black.... blue mask---_

_Oooh, wait, blue mask?_

You stop skimming and go back to read the full sentence. _He has been seen wearing a blue mask with black 'eye sockets' instead of regular holes for eyes._

"Weird." you mutter, suddenly intrigued by this information, and continue reading. 

_Citizens of the city (y/c) and surrounding are being asked to stay inside of their homes at all times until this monstrous murderer is caught and sent to jail once more._

Before you knew it, a laugh escaped your mouth, surprising you a bit from your lack of fear. "That's really stupid, if he escaped jail before this...."

Throwing the thought away, you continue on reading the news, and then proceed to the fun part of the internet, where you read fanfictions and watch Youtube videos until your eyes droop and you can barely stay awake. After a while, you yawn, stretch, and look at the clock and see that it's 3:00 a.m.

_Good thing today was Friday... or was it?_

Rubbing your eyes, the screen began to blur, the youtube video you were watching dulling and becoming nothing but a bunch of bright colours that moved rapidly. Feeling like you were either going to pass out from exhaustion or throw up from motion sickness, you decided that if you waited a while longer you would probably do both, so you closed the window and sighed. 

You close your laptop, shutting it down. After you set it down on the floor, you lay in bed for a moment before you drift off to sleep, your last thoughts being, _Did Piper know about the murderer? Did she know that she shouldn't have been outside at night when that's happening? What if she gets killed..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you wake up, rocks are hitting your window. Sunlight shines through your window, which you winced and grumbled at as you sat up and squinted at your clock. You had been sleeping for three hours, as it was 6:13 in the morning. 

_Hardly even three hours of sleep…. damn._

_Tick, tick, tick._ You glared at the window as it continued to be pelted painfully with pebbles. Yanking the blankets off of your shivering body, you grab one of the sheets off of your bed and wrap it around your body, storming over to your window. When you got there, you paused. 

"Why is my... window....open?" you muttered, panic flooding through you as you stared at your window. In your bedroom, there were two windows beside each other, with one open and one closed. Both of the curtains were drawn back, and the rocks were still hitting the closed pane, making you wince every time the sound was heard right beside your ear. Afraid to get hit by a rock, you tilt your head so you can see outside in order to see who was throwing things at your window at _6 in the goddamn morning._

You narrow your eyes, trying to see in the dim light that the rising sun provided. As you turned your head to look, you couldn't see anything, so you peeked around to the other side of the window, but found nothing as well. Still a little scared, you groan in frustration and tuck back inside your room, crouching underneath the windowsill. The person was still throwing rocks at the window, making you grit your teeth and roll your eyes. 

Poking you head back out, you take a deep breath and say, "I can't really see you, so please... uh... show yourself?" you shrug and close your eyes, listening to the pittering and pattering of the rocks still hitting the window. 

_Crash._

You bit your tongue so hard you tasted blood and tried not to scream. You ducked back down under the windowsill again, pain shooting through your face. Red flooded your vision as you fell to the floor, blood running onto your fingers and the wood floor. Your hands grasped frantically at your left eye, where shards of _glass_ had flown. Behind you, you heard your door open, and a surprised shout as someone ran over to you.

"What the hell, [Y/N]!" a feminine voice yelled, "I leave you for one day and you- what!? _[Y/N]_! For God's sake..." 

Freezing cold arms wrapped around your body as you were carried across the room to your bed. Your hands clutched at your eyes, pain stinging through your face as you let out a choked sob. You briefly heard the person run out of the room, but you couldn’t tell what would happen next as everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you finally gained consciousness, you shot upward and turned to look where your clock was sitting on the nightstand, but you could only see darkness. Panic set in as your lungs tightened, your mouth dried, and your eyes widened, if they could. You reached up to your face quickly, scared, as your fingers brushed what seemed like cloth. 

"A blindfold...?" you whispered, pressing lightly on the fabric. Your fingers find the back of the cloth and brush the knot tied at the back. Tugging on it, it became loose, and the blindfold hung off of your ears as you blinked, now able to see the room, although it was incredibly blurry. You tried to close your left eye to see which one was the problem eye, but an unbearable amount of pain hit your head once more, causing you to yelp and open both eyes fully. 

You tied the blindfold securely back onto your head and sighed, not sure if you ever wanted to fully know what had happened, as your bedroom door opened. A sigh was heard, and you frowned as you listened to the person walk across the room to you, their heels clicking against the wood floor.

"Geez, [Y/N], are you okay?" a very familiar and feminine voice asked from in front of you. "You're lucky my mom's a doctor, ‘cause if she wasn't I wouldn't have known what to do with you... well, I still don't, actually." her footsteps came closer as she stood directly in front you. "How is your head? I gave you painkillers, but I'm not sure if they'll work well, considering your condition..."

You opened your mouth to speak, but you ended up coughing. Raising your hand to your mouth, you coughed even more, and the girl mumbled something and shoved a cold glass into your hand that was lying on the bed limply. Feeling incredibly weak, you raise the cup to your lips and drink the water that filled the glass. After a moment, you cough once more and groan. 

"If it was that bad, then why didn't you take me to the hospital, Piper?" you mumble grimly, wincing as you hear your voice crack and shake.

"Are you that stupid, or is it just the blood loss talking?" Piper snapped sassily, and you could basically see the glare she was most likely giving you. "That weird murderer is around this town. I came back to the house after I walked by that cafe Sally always goes to with the TV's. It was showcasing the murderer, and so I got creeped and walked back here."

Right as you were about to nod, you realized something and raised your eyebrows. "So you were in my house all night without me knowing?" you asked, feeling slightly creeped out. 

"Uh-huh. I heard the thing throwing rocks at your window so I came to check what was up and saw you laying on the ground with one eye."

If your face hadn't lost all of its colour before, it had now. "W-what? Piper, don't be joking! This is serious!" you snap, your mind trying to go back to the slightly happier moments before. _Like when I received the many roses...? Is that a happy moment, or is it just weird, now?_

To your displeasure, Piper muttered, "Well, no, I'm not wanting to joke around at the moment, [Y/N]. I slept on the couch, it was fine," And before you could respond, she said, "I think you just got a lot of glass in your eye, that's all. Your vision won't be the best, but you should at least keep something over your left eye. I have a bandage thing that can work as an eyepatch...?" the girl took off the blindfold and stepped back. Your vision cleared a bit, however, it was still foggy in the slightest. 

You sighed, wanting to roll your eyes if not for the temporary- or permanent, who knew- handicap on your eye. “Yeah, it’d be best to at least use that.” as the girl began to wrap the bandages around your head and over your left eye, you mumbled, “Thanks, Piper. For not dying, y’know.”

The girl snorted, her stubby nose wrinkling into her glasses as she frowned at you. “Stop. Just don’t be stupid, ‘kay?” she was quiet for a moment before she mumbled, “Hey? Do you think your secret admirer had something to do with this?” she laughed a moment before continuing, “I mean, he… or she… was at your house, and… I mean…”

As your vision fully cleared, you glanced at your desk, where the still thriving roses stood in vases. “Probably not. Maybe the murderer got him.” you grinned, wiggling your fingers to add to the statement, and as your eye shifted over to Piper, she gave you a look. “No, no, seriously, though. It could possibly be them, although it's unlikely." you watched as the girl finished fastening the eye-patch like a bandage around your head and sat back.

You gripped the water glass that was still in your hand tightly as Piper picked up several bloody clothes and set them down on your dresser, on a square at the end where there was hardly space due to the thousands of roses. Resisting the urge to gag, you turned away once you saw one of the cloths fall to the floor and make a disgusting squishing noise. You downed the rest of the water that remained in your glass and huffed, still not really believing that this was happening. In the past, you had lived a very calm life, doing as you pleased as you didn't really have anyone else to tell you not to do something. 

Now here you were, cowering on your bed as your friend treated your ruined eye. 

Piper sighed and stood up, stretching as she turned towards the clock that sat on your wall. You looked, too, and felt a weight hit your stomach when you saw it was already 10:00 am. 

“I’m gonna go make something for you to eat. I already made myself something, by the way.” she turned back around and eyed the glass in your hand. “I’ll get more water for you while I’m downstairs. You lost a lot of blood from just getting the glass in your eye, but I think your cornea was cut open…?” she stated, but it sounded more like a question. “Anyway, stay here in your bed so you don’t fall down the stairs or something. I’ll be back,” she said, and after she stared at you to make sure you heard her, she left the room. 

You felt your eyebrow twitch, it had been a while since anyone really took care of you. Sighing, you pulled the comforter off your legs and swung them over the side of the bed, feeling the cool air hit your bare limbs. You stared at your shorts you were wearing, and then at your dresser. Shivering, you shakily stood up, wobbling over to the wooden dresser, nearly falling over trying to open the drawer that held your pants. 

After a few awkward moments, you had on sweatpants. You snatched a jacket from your closet and threw it on as you shakily paced your room, a million thoughts going through your head. 

_What if my eye doesn't heal? Will I be permanently blind in one eye? And was the person- or thing, I guess- throwing rocks at my window the killer? Or...._

You stopped walking. 

_What if it was someone from school trying to alert me that there was something in my house?_

A chill ran down your spine as you shook her head at the stupid thought. 

_Stop, (Y/N!) I should just wait and relax. I have a slight handicap at the moment, and I need to get better quickly. I can't be worrying about these things._

Your single (e/c) eye darts to the still open door. 

"..."

_Or should I?_

Feeling a little bit more stable, you walk to the door, clinging onto the wood as you peeked around into the hallway, your hair following your movements. To the right of your door, there was a wall, a dead end that held nothing but a picture of you and your father, along with a dog that you knew died long ago. Still, tears pricked at the back of your eyes, and you shook your head again, turning to the left this time.

A large winding staircase was at the end of the hallway, leading down to the kitchen, living room, and basement. Sighing, you let go of the door and stumbled towards the stairs, where you desperately clung onto the railing. _Thirty-six steps,_ you thought sadly, stepping down once, then twice. _I hope to god I don't fall._

As you neared the twentieth step, you froze. You could see the kitchen, it was just in your peripheral view. Your view was slowly getting even better, so as you turned your head to look into the kitchen, you could clearly see a figure standing in front of the sink, dressed in all black like Piper was minutes before. You turned back around in order to fully walk down the stairs.

"Piper, you took a long time~" you tease as you finish hopping down the last few steps. "I changed clothes and everything, and you're still down here!" you laugh lightly as you travel into the kitchen, watching as Piper stood there, not moving. "Uh... hey? You okay...? Did you cut yourself?" you walked closer to her. "Do I need to call your mom? Do you know if she's at your house?" you gulp as you stand directly behind her. "...Piper?"

With a jolt, the girl jerks her head to look back at you. Your eye widened in horror at the sight before you, and, before you can say anything, she takes off, dropping what was in her hand as she runs, opening and slamming the front door. You watch helplessly as your friend sprints down the street, stumbling sometimes. You would've gone after her, if you hadn't dropped to your knees out of shock. 

_Her eyes.... what happened in the short time span it took me to come down here for them to be ripped out?_

Back to your shaky and unstable fate, you bring a trembling hand to your mouth to stifle your sobs as tears start to run down your face. The image of your friend replayed fresh in your mind, and it took all your remaining strength to not throw up. 

Gagging, you draw your hand away from your mouth sheepishly to find that it was cut up and bleeding a little. After a glance downwards and a shaky sigh, you find the reason your hand and knees to be cut up was that broken glass lay on the ground, the shards digging into your legs, the water that was previously in the cup spilling around you and onto the floor. 

Bitterly, you choke back the rest of your tears and try to stand up. "I hate the glass," you mumble helplessly as you grab the edge of the counter for support. A small laugh escaped your lips as you stared down at the floor, which was wet with your blood and the water from the glass. You stared at the front door, then out the window, where blood trails from Piper had been left every time she slipped. 

_I have the urge to follow her..._ you think, and before you can decide against going your hand was already on the doorknob, turning it, and exposing you to outside. 

Feeling an even bigger weight hit the bottom of your stomach, you gather whatever courage you had left and follow the blood trails, sometimes slipping and falling yourself due to the blood loss you were experiencing at the moment. The sun was high in the sky, yet you couldn't see (well, hear, since your vision was partially impaired) anyone else in your neighbourhood out. The wind ruffled your sticky (h/c) hair, and a chill ran down your spine as you stopped walking to look around at the houses.

"I feel so alone..." you mumble, hugging yourself. "...I need to find Piper even more, now, I guess." your eye casts down to the bloody sidewalk, and you begin walking again.

~~~~~~~~~~~ _skip to when (Y/N) reaches the end of the blood_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relief springs through your body as you sit down on a bench. Physical activity was never really your strong suit, you conclude as you look around. It had been little over an hour since you set out on the great journey for Piper, and the blood trail had gotten thinner and thinner as you went. You had thought about stopping for breaks here and there, but your legs had seemed to be on a different mindset, opposite of what your head wanted. Now, here you were, sitting on one of the blackened benches at an old park.

The trees above and around the area provided the shade of some sort as they blocked out the sun completely, reminding you why no one ever came to this park now. It was far away from the main city you lived in, and since it was no one's plot of land, the mayor couldn't chop down the trees or take down the park altogether. It wasn't a big park either, you could see the whole perimeter just from your bench, even with your horrible eyesight. 

Your body was still rigid from the wanting to find Piper, and so as you stood up, you nearly toppled over. Taking a deep breath, you looked around, not sure where to start searching. After a moment of pondering, you finally decide on a small playground, with a set of two swings, a slide, and a see-saw. Exhaling sharply, you quickly take note that the reason no one came to this park anymore was also that it was so creepy and disturbing. 

Deciding the get the worst over with (by worst I mean the playground, your mind had set that you suddenly had a fear of dense forests and lonely parks), you walk over to the playground, which so happened to be at the edge of the park, near the forest. You crouch down to the ground, squinting as you inspect the slide for any signs of blood, hopefully, this was meant in the kindest way possible, Piper's. But alas, there was none, causing you to swear loudly, and continue onto the swings.

Right as you had finished glaring at the two unstable objects, you let go of the chains and stared at the ground below one of the swings, the one that was closest to the trees. Your breath caught in your throat, and your eye went blurry yet again for what seemed to be the millionth time today. 

A single blue rose petal sat on the swing seat, almost blending in with the azure paint, but after you walked over and inspected closer, you knew it was there. With a shaky hand, you picked it up, inspecting it. Almost as if it was on fire, you dropped it, yelping as you stumbled back. You placed a hand over your heart as if it would calm it down, and nearly ran over to the see-saws out of fear. 

"What was that?!" you whispered. "Why is that there? Why _now_ , of all times!?"

You leaned against the pipes of the see-saw, the urge to throw-up once again prominent. Resting your forehead against the cool metal, you take in a few deep breaths before you can continue searching for what you assumed would be a long time. 

Not too long after you had found the rose petal, your walking was stopped as a jolt of pain strung through your foot. Nearly screaming from the pain, you gingerly jump back to inspect what you had just stepped on, but what you saw made you feel even worse, even more horrible than when you saw the rose petal. 

Large framed glasses the shade of dirt were in your view, cracked to the point where it would be impossible to fix them. You quickly lifted up your foot, hopping on one leg as you saw with dread that you had luckily- note the sarcasm- stepped on one of the frames, and the glass had stuck into your foot. As you set your leg down, you stared at your clothes and realized that you had been walking barefoot all day long.

Once your eye set back to the glasses, panic started to set in. 

Your heartbeat like a racehorse, your (e/c) eye widening to the point where it stung your injured orb. First the rose petal, now... this. It was too much, it seemed. 

Five fingers clenched tightly around the frames of the object. _So she was just here...? No, she has been here, so I'm getting closer!_

An almost exciting feeling entered your body, but it was soon drained and instead filled with regret and despair as you came to the conclusion why Piper's glasses were previously on the ground in a pool of blood. 

The image of her face came into your mind again, the way she turned around back in your kitchen. Her face was directed towards you, but you had known she wouldn't have seen you, for her eyes had appeared to be missing. Her glasses had still been perched on her nose, but your memory seemed to deceive you as you couldn't remember whether or not they had been broken before or after she left in a mad hurry. 

"Why was she leaving, anyway?" you mumble, your heartbeat quickening. "Was she trying to run away from me? I didn't have any reason to scare her, though..." 

You run a thumb over one of the lenses, dragging some of the broken glass with it. 

_Maybe she thought I was someone else..._

A quiet chuckle sounded from behind you, and you nearly dropped the glasses from shock. Passing it off as something from your imagination, you huff and make a point of looking around to see if anyone else was near you. Gladly, there was no one else in sight, and it made your heart rest a little easier. 

Feeling your exhaustion kick in suddenly like a wall of bricks, your eye drooped sufficiently, and your knees bent as a need to sleep overcame you. You could barely see the sky since the trees blocked out any sun or light, but you assumed that it was nearing evening since you had been in this park for a considerably long time. Yawning, you glance around, wanting to keep going and search for Piper. 

"I'm such a bad friend." you murmur, glancing at the glasses in your hands. "I've already given up on searching for her... she was my only friend, too..." you groan and run a hand through your hair. "I'm a horrible person."

"One could say that." a dark voice sounded, and your hand froze in dropping from your hair. "Although I say that it was a worthless search in the beginning, anyway. That girl had nowhere to run." your body froze as you heard someone start to walk towards you, their shoes crunching on the gravel ground. They sighed before continuing to talk, while you just stared ahead, not sure what to do. 

_Who...who is this?_

"Flowers are so pretty~" a deep voice spoke behind you, closer than before, making your blood run cold and drop the crushed glasses. "They're just like you, [Y/N]. Delicate and gentle... Even after I hurt your face.... So sorry about that by the way, your lovely neighbour was trying to let you know of my residency in your house, but it was far too soon......" 

_Oh my god._

The voice drew nearer, growing to the point where it was almost right behind you. "But you know, with roses, they are quite weak. Because eventually, when even water, sunshine, and extreme care has been given to them, when they have been given everything they could ever wish for..."

_He's behind me._

You knew what was happening. You knew what he was going to say. Every little part of you wanted to scream, wanted to leave, but you couldn't. You could only turn and watch in horror as you saw the man who had been sending you flowers, who had been stalking you for months, maybe even years on end. 

But you couldn't see his face. 

Your ears picked up him taking a small breath, and a smile was evident as he spoke the last two words as you stared horrified into the face of a murderer, the face whom you couldn't see, and your eye only grazed over a blue mask, a blue mask that was the colour of the ocean.

 

Just like your roses.

 

"They die."

**Author's Note:**

> First of all - this is five years old, so there is a lot going on that even I don't really understand.  
> When I first posted this on deviantart there was a lot of questions, so this is what I posted:
> 
> "to clear things up: Jack was always in your house, the person throwing rocks at your window was indeed a neighbour of yours trying to alert you that there was someone in your house other than Piper, so Jack went outside and killed him, and threw one last rock at your window out of sheer anger, shattering the window and your precious eye~ So then the next morning he dragged Piper down the stairs and tore out her eyes, and when you walked downstairs she thought you were Jack, and ran out of pure fear. Hope this helped! ^^ I tend to write things a bit confusing sometimes, sorry~  
> ALSO: Because his mask was the same colour of the roses, and, after everything had happened that day, with the losing of the eye, the window breaking, the Eyeless Piper, and the two pieces of evidence Reader found at the park (the glasses and rose petal), one would assume she put everything together moments before he stabbed her~"
> 
> Yep.  
> Thank you for reading! Sorry this was so confusing lol  
> Also Piper is my OC i added in <3


End file.
